


Robin vs. Doctor Devious

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin encounters a new villain, known as Doctor Devious, who turns out to know more about Robin than he knew...





	Robin vs. Doctor Devious

Batman decided to retire when Robin was just 16 years old. It was a long time coming. Bruce was getting old, had been at it for years, and he had brought Dick along as fast as possible as his intended replacement. What wasn’t intended was Bruce dying in a car crash a few months after hanging up his cowl. 

This was devastating to Dick but knew he had to soldier on. He had contemplated donning the famous Batman costume but he had nowhere near the figure of Bruce. Batman was a hulking and intimidating figure and Dick’s form was neither of those. Alfred had offered to alter it or redesign his Robin costume but Robin had become a symbol, even on his own. Dick didn’t really love the design of the costume as he got older, but realized that Bruce had designed it for flexibility and mobility which were Dick’s specialities. Also, Dick had not been “blessed” with an abundance of body hair, so the lack of leggings didn’t really matter as he had only the finest wisps of hair on his lower legs which you couldn’t see unless you got close. 

So Dick came into his own as a solo crimefighter, making Robin a name in Gotham equal to that of Batman. When Dick turned 18, Alfred asked to retire and Dick sold the mansion. With the profits and his inheritance from Bruce, he bought a spacious downtown apartment and the top floor right above it. He converted it into his new hideout, dubbed the Robin’s Nest. It had a secret passage to the hidden garage where he parked his Robin Cycle. 

Dick still had his last semester at Gotham High School, but managed to balance his schoolwork, crimefighting, and his other passion: swimming. There was a new coach at the school, Coach Smith. He was hired halfway through the season and Dick was close to the previous coach so wasn’t terribly excited about this development. 

One afternoon he walked into the coach’s office which was inside the locker room. He knocked at the partially open door.

“Come in,” came the voice.

Dick walked in, pushing the door more ajar before closing it like it had been.

“Oh, Dick, come on in,” the coach said, looking up and smiling at the senior swimming star. “You’ve shown great improvement this week, Dick. Keep it up and you’ll be All-State for sure.”

“Thanks, Coach. I know I’ve been a little reserved since the other coach resigned suddenly. I took it pretty hard. I just want you to know that I support you and what you’re doing in this difficult situation,” Dick said, hands in the pockets of his gym shorts.

“I appreciate that, Dick. You’re one of the best swimmers I’ve ever coached. That means a lot coming from you,” the Coach replied, offering his hand to Dick. 

Dick smiled and shook the coach’s hand firmly. He turned and walked out of the office, not noticing the stare the coach gave him as he left. Dick returned to his locker in the locker room and his watch buzzed. That was the signal that the commissioner needed Robin. Hastily he grabbed his bag and ran out of the locker room. 

He found a secure place where he could don the famous Robin costume and then ran to where he concealed his spare Robin Cycle on campus. Within minutes he arrived at Police HQ and bounded up the stairs. He knocked on the door of the commissioner’s office and entered. In the office stood Commissioner Gordon and Chief O’Hara.

“Ah, Boy Wonder, thank you for coming so quickly,” Gordon said.

“Not at all, Commissioner, what seems to be the problem?” Robin asked, standing in front of the desk next to Chief O’Hara. 

“We’ve gotten reports of a mysterious new villain in town. We have very little information on him and he appears to strike at night and mostly at places of academia like Gotham U, Gotham State, and Gotham South High School,” Gordon said.

“Gosh, what is he after?” Robin asked, putting a fist into his other hand.

“He raids the science labs and is gone before our men or anyone else can apprehend him or even get a good look. One school resource officer mentioned a white lab coat but he could have been mistaken,” O’Hara added.

“Well, that would make sense given where he’s robbing. Do you think he might try Gotham High School next?” Robin asked.

“Perhaps. We’re not really sure but wanted to get you in the loop,” Gordon said.

“I’ll begin staking out various schools around the city to see what I can dig up. Leave it to me!” Robin said, leaving the office, his short golden cape flowing behind him. As he mounted his cycle to head back to the Robin’s nest, he felt light-headed and his eyes blinked oddly a few times. He shook his head as the feeling dissipated and sped off. 

That night, Robin sat concealed outside his own high school, waiting to see if this mysterious villain might appear. It was a long shot so he’d also placed listening devices at a few other campuses not yet hit by the villain. 

As he was watching, a tall figure approached the window in the science wing. He was about 6′3 and seemed well-built. He wore a white lab coat like a doctor, black boots and tight black pants. Robin could only see the back of him. He had black gloves as well and what appeared to be a black mask that covered the top of his head and eyes, similar to what Batman’s cowl used to protect. 

He walked up to the window and appeared to pick the lock but did so tremendously fast. Within seconds he was in the building. Robin scurried across the grass toward the open window in pursuit. The building was still dark but Robin’s scanner told him he had moved out of the initial area so he followed him inside the open window. 

Stealthily, Robin tracked him down the hallway in the dark corridors he was intimately familiar with. The figure seemed to know them pretty well also, Robin thought. The light in the main science lab turned on as Robin approached. He heard rifling around in the cabinets and drawers, the intruder certainly not trying to be stealthy.

Robin reached the doorway and peered around the corner. The figure was bent over looking in a cabinet with his back to the door. 

“Looking for something?” Robin asked, standing in the doorway with his hands on his narrow hips.

The figure froze.

“I was wondering when I was going to find you,” he said. He stood up straight, a good 6 inches taller than Robin, and turned around. His face was half-covered by his mask and he wore a black compression top in addition to everything else. 

“So you’re looking for me?” Robin asked wryly, smirking a bit.

“I’m always on the lookout for heroes,” he said. “You’re the local hero, aren’t you?”

“You seem to have an advantage, then. I don’t even know who you are,” Robin retorted.

“You may call me Doctor Devious,” he said with a grin.

“Great name, appropriate costume,” Robin said smugly. “You’re wanted on several break-ins and thefts. Coming quietly or are we doing this the hard way?” Robin asked. 

“The hard way, I suppose. By the way, speaking of appropriate costumes, isn’t yours a bit, revealing?” he asked.

Robin’s face flushed slightly. He didn’t enjoy his legs on full display but he was used to it. He also felt a bit vulnerable in certain areas but again, was used to it. His slight flush, though, did not go unnoticed.

“Although, it appears you don’t have a whole lot to protect,” he said, gesturing towards the small bulge in Robin’s briefs. Robin’s face blushed again. This guy was egging him on and he knew it. He raised his fists and charged.

Devious was ready and blocked Robin’s initial blow, hooking his lean arm and throwing the hero behind him. Robin crashed into scientific equipment as he skidded across a counter top and onto the floor. He groaned in pain but was up quickly. He nimbly leapt onto the same counter and flipped over Devious who was caught off guard by Robin’s agility. Robin landed a roundhouse kick with his pixie boot to Devious’ chest and he fell backwards. 

Robin advanced but Devious was also quick. He caught Robin’s punch in his hand and squeezed Robin’s fist in his larger hand. Robin grimaced in pain as he tried to overpower Devious but it was clear Devious was much stronger. Robin threw his other hand but Devious caught it too. Despite Robin straining his smooth, lean muscles to their fullest, Devious slowly spread Robin’s arms out wide, keeping a firm grasp on Robin’s fists, and then delivered a firm kick to Robin’s exposed groin. 

Robin screamed in pain and Devious let go and Robin crumpled to the ground, grabbing his package. 

“Every hero is the same. They’re all vulnerable in the same place,” Devious said, standing over Robin. As he reached down to grab Robin, Robin released a flash bang, blinding the doctor. Robin rolled away and was back up on his feet, kicking Devious in the back, sending him into the counter hard. As Devious turned around there was another flash bang and a dropkick from the Boy Wonder. Devious groaned in pain as Robin now had the upper hand. A rope from his utility belt bound Devious’ feet but Robin wasn’t quick enough to get his hands. Devious flung Robin over him and Robin skidded into the wall with a thud. Devious unbound himself just as Robin released a smoke bomb, filling the room.

“That little belt of yours sure is handy,” Devious said through the smoke. “You might have escaped this time, but we’ll meet again.” Devious made for the exit as Robin hid in the thick smoke. As it cleared, he saw that the lab was empty. 

Robin groaned in pain as he cupped his sore balls. He limped slightly from the fight and looked down to see blood on the floor. His forearms and biceps and thighs all had small cuts from the glass he shattered when he was first thrown across the counter. He needed to get those taken care of quickly so he made his way to the first aid center which was outside the locker room.

As he approached, he noticed that Coach Smith’s light was on. It was rather late for him to be there so he decided to investigate as Robin. He summed up the necessary bravado so as not to appear in any distress and entered the office.

“Hello?” he asked, making his voice a bit deeper. 

“Oh my, Robin the Boy Wonder!” Coach said, looking up from his desk. “What on earth are you doing here? And what happened?!” he said, standing up quickly and rounding his desk to get to Robin.

“Oh it’s...it’s nothing really. Just crimefighting. I was stopping a break-in here and noticed the light was on. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. Are you a coach here?” he asked.

“Yes, I coach the swim team. Some of these cuts are bad. I’m trained in first aid. I’ll get them taken care of for you right away,” he said, grabbing the kit from under his desk.

“There’s really no need,” Robin tried to say.

“I insist. Lie down on the trainer’s table in the locker room,” the coach said, gesturing outside while he rifled through the bag. 

Reluctantly, Robin went to the trainer’s table, knowing that the coach could do a better job. He lied down on his back as Coach Smith approached with the bag and necessary things. He began with the cuts on Robin’s thighs which were a bit deeper than the others. He sprayed them with a cooling spray which caused Robin to flinch. 

“It shouldn’t need stitches,” the Coach said, pulling out a piece of gauze and a bandage. He cut the gauze and applied it to the wound. As his hand held it in place, part of his hand was on Robin’s exposed thigh. The same light-headed sensation Robin had experienced outside HQ returned. He blinked oddly behind his mask and shook his head. Goosebumps appeared on his leg as the coach began wrapping the bandage. When the coach noticed he froze. Robin’s eyes were closed and his breathing was steady as the coach was motionless. He looked over Robin’s body and Robin’s masked face slowly and carefully. It couldn’t be...

He continued to dress the other wounds with just spray and small bandages, cleaning them carefully, being very delicate. Robin’s eyes remained closed and a soft moan escaped his lips as the coach applied the last bandage to his bicep. The coach noticed the bulge in Robin’s briefs was getting bigger. He couldn’t believe it. 

Without warning he put the bag aside and began to rub Robin’s bulge. Robin moaned louder, his masked eyes still closed. Coach Smith’s hands went to the waistband and slowly slid the briefs down. Robin’s cut cock sprung out, nearly six inches long. His balls were smooth and there was a small patch of pubic hair around his cock. The top part had been shaved down, right where a swimmer would shave it. 

Coach Smith stroked Robin’s cock with one hand as the other explored Robin’s smooth legs. Robin’s eyes opened as he continued to moan. He bucked his hips into the coach’s hand, begging for more. 

“Do you like this, Robin?” the coach asked, continuing to stroke.

“Mmmmmm, yes,” Robin moaned, throwing his head back.

The coach then took the boy into his mouth entirely, running his tongue down the vein on the underside of Robin’s cock. Robin exploded within seconds, his young body primed. The coach sucked down every drop and cleaned Robin completely. 

“Any time you want this, you can find me here,” Coach Smith said, before packing up his bag and disappearing out of the locker room. 

Robin lay there panting, briefs around his knees, cock softening, looking up at the familiar locker room ceiling. He had no idea why he wanted that from the coach but the moment the coach touched him, he wanted nothing but to be with him. Robin’s belt-buckle then buzzed and Robin realized that the commissioner needed him to call. Hastily and rather embarrassingly, Robin slid off the table and slid up his briefs. He then made his way back to his cycle and contacted the commissioner.

“Doctor Devious is his name, commissioner,” Robin said. He got away unfortunately but without anything from the lab. Sorry to say I’m out of commission for a day or two. But don’t you worry, I did some damage so he probably is too,” Robin said.

The next day, Dick showed up to practice but did not dress out. He didn’t want the coach to see the bandages and make the connection. He made some excuse that the coach didn’t seem to buy. He couldn’t help but notice that the coach kept looking at him rather strangely. Dick was also drawn to the coach. He desperately wanted to get into his speedo and have the coach touch him but he had no idea why. However, his desire to protect his identity kept his mind where it needed be.

That night, however, he donned the Robin costume and headed to the school, secretly hoping to find the coach in his office. With a new lotion Robin had developed through Wayne Enterprises, the cuts were almost healed even after only 24 hours. He had therefore removed the bandages but they were still visible.

Robin parked his cycle and entered through the locker room door he knew was always unlocked. The light was on in the coach’s office. He knocked on the ajar door.

“Ah, Robin, come in,” the coach said with a smile. Robin walked in and shut the door. The coach walked around him and closed the blinds on the door before turning around and looking the Boy Wonder up and down. “I was wondering if you’d be back so soon.”

“I...I’m not sure what it is. I feel almost embarrassed. Normally I can keep my emotions in check, but...but I’m just...drawn to you,” Robin said, gulping and blushing slightly. Coach Smith put a hand on Robin’s cheek causing a chill to run through Robin’s whole body. Coach’s other hand pawed at Robin’s bulge which was already beginning to grow. 

“Why don’t you remove your costume for me, Robin. You can keep the mask on, of course,” the coach said, walking away and sitting on the edge of his desk facing Robin.

Robin slipped off his pixie boots and gloves, unclasped his cape, unclipped his utility belt, and unzipped his tunic. He pulled off his green shirt and his green briefs and stood naked before Coach Smith except for his mask. His nearly 6 inch cock stood straight out towards the coach. Robin stood with his hands at his sides, unsure why he was so eager to please the coach but not caring. Coach Smith smiled and stood up. He walked over to Robin and grabbed the length of his cock causing another shiver in Robin. He walked backwards, keeping a hold on Robin’s cock and thus pulling Robin towards the desk. 

He turned around and had Robin lean against the desk. The coach then got to his knees and began to suck Robin off again, causing loud moans from the teen hero. He ran his hands up and down Robin’s smooth, lean body, squeezing his tight virgin ass and tweaking his nipples. Robin’s hands braced the desk as he was overwhelmed with sensations. Before he came, the coach pulled off. He slowly stood up, running his hands up Robin’s body as he did so before putting both behind Robin’s masked face. He towered over Robin and leaned down, bringing Robin’s willing face in for a deep kiss. The two locked lips for several seconds, both tongues exploring the other’s mouth. 

The coach broke it off and gently turned Robin around. He nudged him forward, indicating he wanted him to lean over the desk. Robin did so, exposing his tight virgin hole to the coach. The coach unzipped his tight black pants and slowly inserted his cock into Robin’s no longer virgin ass. Robin groaned and moaned as he was fucked for the first time. The coach leaned over him and embraced him as he began to pump in and out of the hero. 

As he was fucking Robin, he pulled him up standing, wrapping his arms around Robin’s lean and smaller body. He began to stroke Robin as he fucked him as Robin cried out. A few minutes later, Robin exploded as the coach did as well. The sensations pushed Robin over the edge and he slumped in the coach’s embrace, passed out. The coach smiled as he gently lay Robin’s naked body on the floor in his office. He then zipped his pants and turned around towards the hero’s discarded costume.

An hour later, Robin awoke to the sound of his belt buzzing. He was naked, lying on the coach’s office floor. His face was red as he realized he was covered in his own dry cum. He also felt the coach’s around his ass. He hastily donned his costume and picked up the coach’s phone. The coach was gone but that didn’t matter.

“Yes, Commissioner,” Robin said, voice cracking slightly.

“Boy Wonder! I’ve been trying you for an hour!” the Commissioner said.

“I’m sorry, I was indisposed,” Robin said, blushing again. 

“We’ve had a tip that Doctor Devious is going to try to strike Gotham High School again. How quickly can you get there?” Gordon asked.

“Minutes,” Robin said, smirking to himself.

He rushed out of the office but before he left the locker room, he grabbed a rolled up sock from his locker and stuffed it in his briefs. His cock was shriveled from the encounter with Smith and he didn’t want another round of jokes from Devious. This time, no distractions.

He hustled over to the science wing just in time to see a white coat go into the secondary lab. 

“Back so soon?” Robin asked, adopting the same pose in the doorway.

“I was going to say the same to you. Looks like those cuts have healed a lot since yesterday,” Devious said, smiling at Robin with a lot of confidence. “This time, I’m ready for your tricks.”

“We’ll see,” Robin said, reaching for a smoke bomb. However, he found the compartment empty. He tried the backup and there was nothing. He then tried the flash bangs and those were gone as well. His whole belt was empty!

“Problem, Boy Wonder?” Devious asked, raising his fists.

“Not at all, just fixing my costume for when the news broadcasts your arrest!” Robin said, charging Devious. 

Devious easily caught Robin’s hand and punched him hard in the stomach. Robin buckled under the punch and a kick from Devious sent Robin against the wall. Without his gadgets, it was a battle of strength that Robin could not win. Devious was on him quickly, delivering a serious of quick blows to Robin’s midsection that Robin tried to block with futility. The encounter with coach had drained his strength. Robin tried to get away but Devious was blocking him in, ready for his agility. An uppercut to Robin’s chin had the hero seeing stares as he slumped forward. Devious caught the unconscious hero with a smile and hoisted him over his shoulder. He carried him out of the school and out to his car.

10 minutes later, Robin began to stir. He was laying on a steel table, his boots, gloves, cape, belt, and tunic were all gone. He was in just his briefs and his shirt and mask. He was strapped down with a strap across his chest, his abdomen, his thighs, and his calves. He struggled but it was useless.

“Welcome, Boy Wonder,” Devious said, walking into the room.

“What do you want with me?” Robin asked, struggling against the bonds. “Whatever it is, you won’t get away with it!”

“Oh Robin, you tangled with me twice and you lost both times. The first time was only with your precious gadgets which couldn’t save you the second time. I was ready for you. I learned from you. And you lost quite spectacularly. You can continue to resist, but you know you can’t defeat me head to head,” Devious said. He walked over and leaned in to Robin, not touching him at all. “I think you’re better as a sidekick. You could be my sidekick if you want,” he whispered. 

“Never,” Robin growled.

“I thought you might say that,” Devious said, leaning back up. “But maybe I can persuade you,” he said patting Robin’s package. “Hello...what’s this?” Devious reached into Robin’s briefs and pulled out the sock. His laughter filled the room as Robin’s face turned beet red. “You poor little thing! You think a hero needs to stuff his briefs to be intimidating?! You have a lot to learn!” Devious said, stuffing the sock in Robin’s mouth, gagging his protests. “Perhaps I can convince you with another method.”

He left the room as Robin struggled, his protests muffled. A few minutes later he heard his voice over a speaker.

“Join me and save your lover!” Devious said. A screen in front of Robin turned on and he saw the figure of Coach Smith, bound to a similar table. There were various rods around his body that looked electric. 

Robin screamed into the gag. 

“What’s that? Can’t hear you!” Devious said as Coach Smith’s body was electrocuted. Coach Smith screamed in pain as Robin screamed through the sock. Robin’s eyes teared up as he watched his coach be tortured. 

Eventually, Robin managed to extricate the sock from his mouth.

“STOP! STOP PLEASE!” Robin yelled.

“R...Robin...” Coach Smith groaned through the TV.

The screen turned off and Devious entered the room again.

“Ready to talk, Robin?” Devious asked. Robin closed his masked eyes and whimpered. “You see, Robin. I’ve got you emotionally invested in Coach Smith and it only took 2 days. I defeated you in just two days! Much faster than I thought I would.”

Robin looked at Devious with a confused face. That’s when Devious smiled down at the helpless boy and removed his gloves. He placed a hand on Robin’s thigh and felt the goosebumps. Robin shivered and moaned. Then his masked eyes became wide as he stared up at Devious.

“No...no it can’t be...”

Devious removed his mask to reveal the face of Coach Smith.

“No....NO!” Robin said, tearing up.

“Shhhh, Robin, it’s ok,” he said, rubbing Robin’s thigh with his hand as the hero wept silent tears. 

“How...I just saw him...” Robin whimpered.

“That was a recording, all staged. It’s me, Robin. It’s me,” Devious said. “I developed a chemical that is topical and causes the person to become sexually attached to the person who gave it to them whenever they touch them. I decided to test it on Dick Grayson, star athlete at Gotham High. I figured if I could turn the goody two-shoes billionaire, then I could turn you. When I shook Dick’s hand in my office, I applied it. I didn’t think you were the same person. When I fled the lab the first night, realizing you were a match for me, I went to the office to keep planning. I didn’t think you’d be coming down to treat your wounds. I decided to play Doctor so as to not arise suspicion and when I touched you, I realized that you were Dick Grayson. Your reaction was just what was expected. The next night, after you passed out, I emptied your utility belt and then called HQ telling them of the break in. I knew that you would never accept this in a fight with me so I needed to bring you to my lair and have you feel those emotions for Smith and then connect them with me.”

He continued to rub Robin’s thighs as Robin’s eyes were closed. Robin moaned as the goosebumps covered his body. Devious undid the straps, freeing the Boy Wonder. He grabbed Robin’s bare legs and swung them over the edge. Robin stood on the floor in his bare feet as Devious held both of his bare upper arms. He put his finger under Robin’s chin and held it up to look into his eyes. 

“May I?” Devious asked. Robin nodded. Devious slid the band mask off of Robin’s face to reveal the face of Dick Grayson. He then pulled off his tshirt and briefs and then carried the naked boy into the bedroom. For hours the two were locked together in the bed. Robin releasing his inhibitions and reveling in the feelings he had for Smith, now Devious. 

Dick Grayson nor Robin were ever heard from again. Doctor Devious also was never heard of again in Gotham City. He did, however, pop up again across the country and then again in Europe, committing petty crimes seemingly for the fun of it. He was never alone, though. He had acquired a sidekick somewhere along the way. The boy was dressed in black calf boots, black briefs and a black sleeveless compression top. He wore a short white lab coat that went to his waist and black gloves and a black domino mask. The two criminals were inseparable.


End file.
